Minecraftia: Elements of Harmony
by gamerboy111
Summary: Herobrine and his army are using an innocent player to tell him how to get to Equestria, and are going to steal the Elements of Harmony. But if Herobrine gets his hands on the Elements, all Universes would fall to their knees. It's up to the ponies and a couple of other famous youtubers to stop Herobrine before it's too late!


_**Prologue**_

The vines slowly crept across my chest, slowly getting tighter. I hung upside down in this dark room, hanging by my legs. I couldn't see anything, so dark that I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face.

_Poof, _four torches lit up, two on each side of me. I hung in the middle of the room.

It was a stone room, but with vines and roots overtaking it. It was very rundown. I tried, stretching the vines to escape, but every time I struggled the vines got tighter.

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me, getting louder and louder, I couldn't see where they were or what made them, so I broke out in a cold sweat.

_thump thump thump thump Thump THUMP THUMP!_

_ WHAM!_

A door swung open behind me. There was a cold breath breathing down my neck. My heart beat as fast as a pro beating a noob with a diamond sword.

Then I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

_**"Hello, there…" **_

I should've waited, and not said anything. But my big mouth takes it away again.

"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOUR SELF!" I yelled.

All became silent. Slowly, the vines turned around, and soon I found a pair of white eyes staring at me.

_**"You tell me…"**_

My heart almost stopped. My eyes widened almost as big as the moon. Could it really be… _Him?_

_**"You may be wondering, what am I doing?"**_

I said nothing, my eyes widened with fear. Slowly, my fear turned to anger. The rage inside me grew and boiled.

"So we meet again… Brine." I said, my eyes narrowed.

Herobrine looked down at the floor.

_**"I told you not to call me that…"**_

"Well, it doesn't really matter… ever since you killed my family… _Brine." _The anger boiled, and sizzled. Like a volcano ready to erupt.

_**"As I remember, you just narrowly escaped with your life…"**_

_** "RIGHT?"**_

The vines immediately grew tighter, and Herobrine's white eyes glowed, exploding with anger and hatred.

"Oof! C-correct… I… d-did escape…"

_**"And in the process, destroyed my plans to take over Minecraftia… And because of that, I will destroy YOU."**_

The vines became so tight that it was beginning to get hard to breathe… My chest began to hurt.

_**"If you ever want to see the light of day again, you will do as I say. Capish?"**_

"I-I… W-W-will never… H-h-help… y-you…" I said.

The vines wrapped around my arms legs and neck, and grew so tight it became to get serious.

_**"SO… you would like to join your family members in the Aether? Your wish has been grant-"**_

"W-ww… w… wa… w-w-w-ait…" I started to choke, and if I was not released soon, I would be as good as gone.

Herobrine glanced at me.

_**"Yes?"**_

"I-I-I-I… I w… w… w-w-wi- will… L-l-l-list… listen…" In five more seconds and I will be dead. He released me, I dropped to the floor and took a huge gasp. Panting like a dog, I looked up.

_**"Good… We will start our work tomorrow… You know, most players don't care, they end up dying… Oh well. We have you."**_

"W-wait… w-who are t-those players?"

Herobrine picked me up by the neck.

_** "Would you like to find out?"**_

I shook my head rapidly from side to side. With any luck, I'll end up dying in a calmer way… Herobrine dropped me and turned around. There was a little silence, but then he spoke, in a serious voice.

_**"Do you want to know why I need help from one of my worst enemies?"**_

"_I don't know and I don't care…_" I muttered under my voice.

Herobrine had a big heavy sigh.

_**"Long ago, me and my brother notch ruled the land… But, of course, my disagreeable brother didn't let me have one simple thing… To rule the lands. I built an army to defeat him and claim my perfectly rightful spot as supreme ruler…"**_

__"Wait… So, Notch is the bad guy here? How does that-"

Herobrine glanced back at me, and I shut up. He turned back to his story.

_**"He defeated me… and I was banished… So I broke out… and here I am. Now I will defeat him."**_

I shook my head sadly. He just didn't get it.

_**"You have knowledge of the way to the other universe… Which is what I need to get the Elements of Harmony…"**_

__"Elements of Harmony? What are those?" I asked curiously.

_** "They are powerful gems with the ability to overcome any obstacle I throw at them… But they are powered by friendship and love, which, as you know, I don't have much of."**_

"_You think?" _I muttered.

_**"What was that? Did I hear you want to go to the Aether instead?"**_

"NO! I mean, no… what I REALLY said was, Continue on!" I got scared that time.

_**"But when I steal the Elements, and drain their power… I'll take over all universes… with my newfound power… But when we're done… I'll have no use for you anymore, so I'll feed you to my zombies in the pit of doom… They'll have a nice snack out of you."**_

"Wait, did you just say… feed to ZOMBIES?!"

_** "Would you rather die right NOW?"**_

_** "You and I are through talking…"**_

Herobrine opened the door, and left. He turned back.

_** "Goodnight… don't let the zombies bite."**_

He slammed the door in my face, and the lights turned off, leaving me in complete damp darkness.

There was surely no hope for the universes now. I could not tell him, but I have no choice. Every living creature will be under Herobrine's wrath.

"_There is no hope now…" _I muttered to myself. "_No hope at all…_"

"_Well, maybe there is hope. But… no. After all…"_

_"Who can save us now?"_


End file.
